


Killing Game Madlib

by EmoKat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First story, Gen, I don't know, I wrote this months ago, Madlib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoKat/pseuds/EmoKat
Summary: I got bored one day and decided to write a Daganronpa madlib template so feel free to read and have fun making your own killing game using whichever 16 characters from the games you want...
Kudos: 3





	Killing Game Madlib

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted on A03 so I hope it's ok and you have fun :)

Welcome to the Killing Game Madlibs.

You will need a piece of paper to write your characters down on as this story can get a bit confusing otherwise

On the paper you need:

\- The numbers 1 to 16. By each of these you will need to put a danganronpa character.

\- Next is the numbers 1 to 6, these will be talents. What these talents are can be entirely up to you

\- A cause of death

\- A number between 1 and 4

\- A motive

\- A heavy object

\- A sharp object

There will brackets in this story where these will go.

Ex: _My name is (1)_

_1\. Kokichi_

_My name is Kokichi_

* * *

**THE STORY!**

I felt like I was waking up in a different world to the one I fell asleep in. My head was thumping like crazy. I sat up and looked around. I was inside a classroom. Bizarre, I don’t remember falling asleep here. Guess class was more boring that I thought. Wait. I didn’t take any classes yet. I’ve only just arrived at Hope’s Peak. Let me sort my thoughts out, see if I can make sense of anything.

I all I can remember is my name, (1), and that I have a talent. I’m the Ultimate (Talent 1).

I walk out the door to my right and glance up and down the corridor. Nothing. Surely there should be people around, I’m in a school. I hear some distant voices. I follow them in the hopes of asking the people they belong to what’s happening.

When I open the door I was greeted by the eyes of 15 other students.

“Erm, Hi” I say, apprehensively.

We all go around introducing ourselves. Apparently we all have talents and we’re the best of the best, making us Ultimates. I thought I was the only one! The 2 people I got on the best with were (2) and (3). Who are the Ultimate (Talent 2) and (Talent 3) respectively.

We are currently all standing in another classroom when an eerily cheery voice resonates through a nearby monitor. Whoever it is clears their throat before proclaiming:

“Will everyone please gather in the Gymnasium”

Confused we all follow the voices orders and walk to the gym. There we were greeted by an equally confusing sight. A white and black teddy bear sat on a podium in the middle of the stage. We couldn’t see the owner of the voice anywhere.

“Is this some kind of joke?” (4), the Ultimate (Talent 4) asks.

“No jokes here Kiddo!” the same voice replies. We look around again but still couldn’t find the owner.

At this point the Ultimate (Talent 5), (5) steps forward “Who keeps talking? Where are you?”

None of us could have predicted what happened next. The two toned bear stood up! All on its own!

“W-What?” (5) gasps, suddenly losing any scrap of confidence (he/she) had.

“Stop gawking! God, you’d think you’d never seen a bear before!”

“Not one that talked!” (6) interrupted.

“Fair point” The bear replied “Anyway, I’m Monokuma! The headmaster here at Hope’s Peak academy”

“Headmaster…” (7) questions

“Yep and I’m going to be nice and declare that you only need to do 1 thing to graduate!” He’s right that does sound good “All you have to do is kill one of your classmates” Nevermind.

The response was immediate. All 16 of us were disagreeing and horrified with that declaration.

“Kill!” (3) cries. “You actually want us to kill each other!”

“Obviously! Wouldn’t have said it otherwise!” Monokuma replies. “But! There is a slight step in-between the murder and the graduating.”

“And what’s that” (8) asks.

“A class trial! You lot will have to decide who’s guilty!”

Monokuma continues to explain the rules of his little ‘game’ to us before sending us off to our dorm rooms.

This is a living nightmare!

* * *

3 days. We managed to last 3 days. Was it really that difficult to ignore the motive? 4 of us walked into the dining hall that morning and were greeted by the dead body of (6).

“OH GOD!” (7) exclaims. (9) faints on the spots as me and (3) look on in despair.

“I should go get the others” (3) manages to whisper. Still speechless I simply nod. (She/He) leaves the dining hall and heads for the dorms. (10) walks in passed (her/him). Upon seeing (6) though (he/she) stops short.

* * *

The investigation was over quickly and we were herded towards the trial grounds.

During the trial we discover the cause of death was (Cause of death) and the crime itself happened around (1-4) in the morning. The victim was lured to the dining hall because of a note that was slipped under (his/her) door.

After some intense debating the killer was revealed to be none other than (11). (He/she)’s always unnerved me to be honest. I’m honestly not that surprised.

We agree it would be a good idea to just retire for the evening after that strenuous trial.

* * *

Since we have free time I decided to hang out with (9) to see if (she/he) was any better after yesterday’s fainting spell. After that I went to have lunch with (2) and (3). I feel like if the 3 of us stick together it won’t be so bad.

After lunch Monokuma calls us all the gym to tell us all about his latest motive. This time it’s (Motive). Interesting. That is sure to make some people willing to kill. I share a look of understanding with (2), seems (she/he)’s come to the same conclusion. We’re gonna have to keep a close watch over people. I can only hope people won’t be swayed by it.

* * *

And of course, the universe likes to fuck with me. (10) is found dead in gym the next morning by (4) and (12). By the look of it (he/she) was killed by a (heavy object) to the back of the head. Ouch.

For the 2nd time we all head to the class trial to figure out who killed (10).

(8) admitted to the murder after (13) brought up a damning piece of evidence. (she/he) saw (8) buying the (heavy object) from the Monokuma store.

Motive. Murder. Investigation. Trial. Execution. Those 5 words seemed to sum up our lives here. Freedom was not an option that much we knew.

* * *

A double! I can’t actually believe it. Here I was enjoying my day, growing closer to (2) than I had originally planned when we happen upon the body of poor (7). I really liked (him/her)! Only for (14) and (13) to run around the corner yelling that (5) had been killed.

2 friends gone just like that! It almost doesn’t seem possible!

* * *

Halfway through the trial is when me, (2) and (15) work out that this was clearly a 2 person job. (16) instantly gets revealed as the killer due to (her/his) nervous twitching. That’s one thing I managed to learn about them, they do not do well under pressure. And I can’t think of a more stressful situation than this so (he/she) just cracked.

We had to listen to (16) ramble and mumble for about a minute before (she/he) admitted that they were working under (14)’s instructions. (14) had promised (16) that if they did this for them, (she/he) will reward them with a date.

Due to Monokuma’s rule that only the killer gets executed, only (16) faces the punishment in store. (14) then admitted that (she/he) was lying about the date and just wanted (16) to do all the dirty work in case the plan failed. This harsh revelation left us all horrified and on edge around (14).

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was an awkward affair. Nobody really spoke and everybody was sending nervous glances in (14)’s direction. After all (she/he) was responsible for 3 people’s deaths.

The silence that hung in the air was clearly too much for (14) to handle as (she/he) jumped up, slamming (her/his) hands on the table in front of them “I don’t know why you’re all treating me like the bad guy here! I just did what anyone would do…”

“But there was a flaw in your logic” (15) replied calmly “You claim you made (16) commit the murders because then only (she/he) would die if the plan went tits up. However if the plan did go correctly you would have screwed yourself over.”

“(15)’s right.” (4) continued “If the killer successfully got away with it then (16) would’ve graduated instead of you. You would’ve been killed along with the rest of us.”

(14) sat back down dejectedly. Silent.

* * *

Since we had more free time I spent some time catching up with (3). I hadn’t really spoken to (him/her) properly since before (10)’s death. We talked about this and that. Hobbies, The killing game, what we were going to do about (14) and most importantly how we were going to escape before more of our friends die.

Once again, just like that, time had run out for one of us.

* * *

(9)’s body was found in the warehouse. (She/he) had a (sharp object) sticking out (her/his) neck. At least (her/his) death was instantaneous and painless.

I investigated as best I could. It didn’t help that I had (13) hovering over my shoulder insisting that ‘I didn’t need to investigate! It should be obvious who did it! It was (14)’ every 2 seconds.

* * *

When we reach the trial grounds the reaction was immediate. Everyone was blaming (14) right off the bat. It took the help of (12) and (2) to calm everyone down.

We debated back and forth for what felt like days and managed to clear (14)’s name. After a bit more talking and some evidence it was decided that the blackened who had killed (9) was (13). Now I see why (he/she) was so quick to blame someone else.

(Her/his) execution was quicker than (8)’s but definitely looked more painful than (11). A punishment fit for the Ultimate (Talent 6) I guess…

* * *

Tension was still high within the group, especially since there was now only 7 of us left and 1 of us had already plotted 2 murders.

We were no closer to getting out of here than we were at the start! But Monokuma did slip up yesterday, he mentioned there was a mastermind behind this game and we’re determined to find out who it is.

When the new floor of the school was unlocked we split up to search. 2 people going with (14) as a precaution. Even though (she/he) insisted (she/he) wasn’t going to try anything we were a bit hesitant to believe (her/him).

* * *

A week has past and nothing has happened so I can only expect that despair is looming. I’m not going to get my hopes up and think we’re safe. I know it’s only a matter of time before somebody else gets killed.

In this past week a lot has happened. Me and (2) have started a flirtationship. We’re almost dating; I just haven’t exactly asked (him/her) out yet. (3) and (4) have grown closer which is surprising but then again I’m stuck in a school with a psychotic build a bear who’s making us kill each other so nothing should really surprise me anymore. (14) has mainly stayed in their room away from all of us, which has had an effect on (12) as (she/he) definitely seems calmer now.

* * *

I suppose the ‘peace’ was too good to last. It was 7 in the morning when me and (2) went to the dining hall for a breakfast date. We walked into the kitchen to get some food and came across the corpse of (14). It was expected if I’m being honest. I’m just shocked it took this long.

(2) left to gather the others as I started to inspect (her/his) body.

* * *

This class trial has got to be the longest one we’ve had so far! So much shit happened! It was almost impossible to solve. In fact it would have been impossible if the killer hadn’t slipped up.

They mentioned a piece of evidence that only (4) and I had found. They tried to backtrack but that just dug them further into their future grave.

(15) confessed to the crime, claiming (she/he) had done it to keep us safe. It was a selfless reason so I can forgive (her/him). Monokuma lead (her/him) off to their execution.

* * *

With the 5th class trial over and done with we headed to our rooms. We’ll be getting the 6th floor tomorrow and we’ll need to be well rested if we want to search it thoroughly.

The following day I noticed something off about a member of our little group. They just seemed strange. They kept babbling to themselves and talking about random things. (12) had clearly noticed it too as (she/he) discussed it with me later during dinner.

* * *

This is it. The trial we have all been waiting for. The trial that will lead us to our freedom! It’s us versus the mastermind.

We each presented our evidence. It fit together all too nicely. They didn’t even deny it! In fact, they embraced it! (3), the Ultimate (Talent 3) was the mastermind! Turns out (she/he) was actually the Ultimate Despair.

* * *

With the Mastermind defeated in the most rewarding execution possible, we made our escape.

The sole 4 survivors of the killing game.

(4), (12), (2) and me.

We lived to see a new day. We’ll live for all those who died. We’ll live to see a new hopeful future.


End file.
